Summer Fever
by PartyInTheUK'sPants
Summary: Hibari and Tsuna are childhood friends. They've experianced new things together all the time, like fishing, school, snowball fights and even- their first kiss. Unsure of what to do with his new feelings, Tsuna avoids Hibari. Thing is, he can't hide from Hibari for the whole summer. And when Tsuna finally comes around, it might already be too late! shota, yaoi, AU, OCC *dont own pic


**Warnings:**  
** shota(young sex) **  
**yaoi(boyxboy) HibarixTsuna**  
**OCC(out of character)**

**Everyone is around 13-14. Dino is 16.**

* * *

"It's soo hot.." a small brunet groaned as he wiped sweat off his brow. He was resting on his balcony watching as poofy clouds rolled by. Light breezes blew by occasionally, rustling the green grass. The calls of cicadas and the soft cooes of birds were making him sleepy. There was a ring that sounded through the air but he didn't stir, listening faintly as he heard footsteps run in the halls.

It was summer in Namimori and although Tsuna was happy he had no school, this also meant humid temperatures and a burning sun. And sadly for Tsuna, the weatherman had said that that week was doomed for a heat wave. Because of that, Tsuna lost the will to do anything, preferring to mope around the house complaining.

"Well that's because, you're not doing anything." Nana said, leaning over to her son suddenly. She had tried times before to get Tsuna to do things, but he wouldn't budge, "And the A/C's in the living room.." she put a finger on her chin curiously.

Tsuna rolled onto his back, looking up at her smiling face, "..I'm too tired to move."

She laughed, "Get up, Hibari is here." she walked away.

Suddenly, hazel eyes snapped open. He felt energy magically rush into him yet at the same time he also felt nervous. He got up sluggishly, stretching his sleepy limbs. Before he ran to the front door he looked down at his clothes, an orange shirt with a 27 on the front and white shorts. Nodding to himself in approval, he repositioned the sleeve as it was drooping off his shoulder and walked over to where he heard voices.

"..how is your summer so far?" he heard his mother say.

"It's been nice, thanks for asking Mrs. Sawada."

"Ohoho, I told you to call me Nana! Actually I always tell you to, yet you insist on making me feel old."

A spikey brown head popped up from behind a wall. Timidly he said, "..Hibari?"

The stoic boy's face brightened a bit after seeing him, "Tsunayoshi."

Since they were very young they had known each other. They grew up together, at first Tsuna was scared of Hibari since he had threatened to 'bite him to death' after accidentally tripping on his block tower back in primary school. Then when Tsuna tried to apologize, he made the mistake of calling him 'Kyoya', his first name. It was a tough year (especially for the teachers) to say in the least. But in the end, they'd managed to become close friends after he defended Tsuna from bulies, Hibari even becoming overprotective of the other boy.

"Do you boys want watermelon? I've got one that Dino brought over." Nana asked.

Hibari stiffened at the name but walked closer to the brunet, "I don't mind." he never really liked the blond man. Just something about him was so damn annoying. Well, everyone was annoying to Hibari, but that was besides the point.

"Yeah mom, thanks!" Tsuna said immediately, his stomach was a little grumbly.

Nana skipped away humming leaving the two boys alone.

"Um.. I was just outside on the porch. Not really doing anything. Umm.. If you want we could. Do something I-I mean!" _why am I so nervous all of a sudden_? He twiddled his fingers, glancing up at the other.

"I don't really care what we do, as long as I'm with you." he said casually. It's as if he didn't realize the effect he had with his words.

His heart thumped unexpectedly loud in his ears, "U-uhh... video games! Wanna play video games? I got a new one and I haven't played it yet." Tsuna scampered off to the living room. When he got there he sighed in relief, "Phew.." Jeez, does he even know what he's saying? He threw two green cushions on to the wooden floor and set up the Xbox 360.

"Are you still coming with me?" Hibari settled next to him, watching as he pulled out Gears of War. The black haired boy connected his controller.

Tsuna sat criss-crossed and tilted his head, "Go where?"

Hibari rolled his obsidian eyes, "Fireworks." he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh yeah, of course!" no wonder he'd forget, Hibari had asked him a long time ago, back in April. It was now late June. He had gone up to him in the middle of class and grabbed his shoulders and asked him to go with completely serious face. Tsuna would've laughed if it weren't for the fact that he would probably bite him to death or something. Even though they spent most of their vacations together in the past anyway, Hibari made sure that Tsuna cancelled everything for that specific day.

They played for awhile and had little conversations here and there. Hibari wasn't one for talking and Tsuna didn't mind, he was fine with doing most of the talking since the other was a very good listener. Even if they didn't talk, the air would be filled comfortable silence that Hibari enjoyed. _A good listener, smart and good-looking,_ he thought absentmindly.  
He really couldn't lie there, even girls at school agreed. The silent and mysterious type, they would say. Cool yet unapproachable. "How do you do it, Tsuna?" they'd ask him. And every time he'd answer with an 'I don't know'. He didn't know either why someone like Hibari liked to hang around with ..well someone like him. He wasn't special or anything, he was Dame-Tsuna. Clumsy and stupid.

Tsuna curiously peeked over to him from under his eyelashes. The boy laid on his stomach, rapidly hitting the buttons as he focused on the screen. He wore an apathetic look as he gunshots rang in the air. He didn't understand how he managed to still look good wearing a simple red v-neck shirt with a yellow bird on the front and black shorts. Black bangs fell on past his forehead and on to his eyelids, curling on the back of his neck. His eyes were always slanted and his mouth set in a slight frown. His shirt rode up his back exposing pale skin. Tsuna tore away his eyes and nervously fiddled with the control.

"Hey, herbivore." he never really understood why Hibari called him that, he just figured it was some sort of nickname so he let it go. He guessed it had something to do when they were younger when he remembered Hibari said everyone was 'weak', therefore herbivores. Or something.

The brunet jumped, startled, "Y-yeah?"

"Do you know what a kiss is?" he asked randomly, eyes still glued to the screen. He smirked when he blew some guys head off.

Tsuna blinked, a little relieved that he wasn't caught staring, "Yes."

A black eyebrow rose curiously, "You do?"

"I think, well. I do it all the time." he answered, smiling as he remembered.

Hibari looked up from the game, "Wait, what?" Tsuna looked confused, had he said something wrong? He felt slightly intimidated by the piercing look he was receiving, "With who? When?" Hibari demanded.

"My mom, I kiss her all the time." was he not supposed to?

Hibari sighed, relaxing. He could be such an airhead sometimes, "I didn't mean that."

"Then how?" there was another way to kiss?

"On the mouth."

"On..the mouth?" Tsuna repeated curiously, "Isn't that gross?"

The corners of Hibari's mouth twitched upwards, "I guess. But I saw my brother do it."

He gasped and whispered loudly, "You did!?" Tsuna somehow felt as if this was some sort of scandal.

"Yeah. He said it felt good." Hibari looked at him with a smirk.

Tsuna felt nervous again, "O-oh, he did?" he avoided the others gaze.

"Especially with someone you like." Hibari paused the game. Tsuna squirmed under his eyes, "Hey.. Tsunayoshi?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?" he asked with a blank face.

"W-w-what!?" he'd only seen adults kiss! He backed away slowly from the other, dropping the control.

Hibari sat in front of him, grabbing his hand, "It won't feel bad.." he said lowly.

Tsuna looked at the hand to his face then to his lips, "I-I don't..! I can't!" his heart started to beat quicker. He didn't understand. Was that good? Was that bad?

"Hey, herbivore.."

Tsuna's eyes connected with his, _woah when did he get that close?_ They were a hairs length away, he could feel Hibari's soft breaths on his lips. He could see his slanted eyes watching him.

"I want to kiss you."

Tsuna didn't know what to think. They were childhood friends, right? Do childhood friends normally do this? "I... uhm..." he didn't want to refuse Hibari but kissing him was just... it was ...wrong right? "O...okay." But Hibari looked like he really wanted to. He gulped. Two boys kissing.. isn't that wrong? He'd never seen guys kissing on the telly.. And at school all his classmates ever talked about were girls and boobies.

Hibari immediately grabbed his chin and gently brought their heads closer, closing his eyes. Tsuna copied him, not knowing what else to do. Their lips met and Tsuna's fingers tightened under Hibari's hand. _HIEEE!_ Hibari was... kissing him? In his mind he hyperventilated, what was he supposed to do?! _Hibari smells good_... like summer rain and cinnamon. Hibari's lips were soft and gentle, cautious yet demanding. They were both inexperianced but Tsuna couldn't even tell. Tsuna shivered when he felt a nice, fluttery feeling bloom in his stomach. The pace of his heart quickened and made him dizzy.

Tsuna leaned forward unsurely, rubbing his lips against the others. Hibari shuddered and faintly opened his dazed, slanted eyes. Inside his eyes were emotions Tsuna couldn't exactly pinpoint. There was a faint pink dusted on his cheeks, "Tsunayoshi I-"

"Alright boys, I've got the watermelon!~" a familiar voice abruptly interrupted him. It was Nana. She stepped in the room just as Tsuna shoved Hibari off of him with newfound strength. She froze in the doorway, holding a tray of watermelon slices, "Oh my... did something happen?" she asked as she took in the flustered states of their faces and the slightly tense air. Tsuna had the back of his hand tightly on his lips, looking at everywhere but her or Hibari.

Hibari sighed softly and got up a bit from where Tsuna suddenly pushed him, putting his weight on his elbows. He glanced at the boy hiding his eyes with his brown hair, "Not at all."

Nana smiled, "Great!" she said and placed the tray in front of them without suspecting a thing. As she was about to leave she turned around and clapped her hands causing her blue dress to flutter around her, "Oh yeah and good news! Dino and the others are coming over soon. Should be any minute actually.." she mumbled to herself and skipped away.

Hibari ran his hands through his hair, "Lovely.." he grumbled. He looked over to Tsuna who was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt nervously, most likely unsure of what to do. Honestly, the dark haired boy found it adorable that Tsuna got worked up over a simple, brief kiss, "Herbivore.."

Tsuna whipped his head up, "Y-yes?" his honey brown eyes were wide.

"How was it then.." he said lowly, "Did you like it?"

"I-I." he thought back to the small kiss. He decided he rather liked the fluttery feeling, it made his heart feel fuzzy and warm, "Uhmm.." he gave an embarrassed smile. _How do I tell him that?_ Were you _supposed_ to say a kiss felt good? He didn't know. He licked his lips nervously.

Hibari unconciously leaned forward, entranced by the glossy pink lips.

"JYUUDAIME!" the mood was once again, torn in two. It was Gokudera Hayato. He had a firey attitude and was quick to jump into a fight. He had neck long silver hair and deep grey eyes. You could call something like a punk even though he was extremely smart. At first, when they were little, Gokudera never got along with Tsuna but soon warmed up to him after Tsuna had pushed him away from tripping down 10 flights of stairs. The nickname he gave to Tsuna sort of just came to him...

A happy looking, black-haired boy followed in next to him, "Hey guys." he said. Yamato Takeshi. A happy baseball freak, what more to say? They had met not long ago, just a year prior but Yamato made him feel as if they'd been best friends since ever.

A blue-haired boy strolled in accompanied by a blond boy. The long blue-haired one was Mukuro Rokudo, he had mismatched colored eyes and a pineapple haircut. Despite his creepiness and rivalry against Hibari, Tsuna deemed him a pretty nice guy... he guessed.

A white haired boy with a bandaid on the bridge of his nose stormed in. His name was Ryohei Sasagawa, he was very loud and liked to box.

And lastly the blond, was Dino Cavallone. Or Tsuna's 'brother', which was actually pretty accurate since they were both clumsy and airheaded. They weren't actually blood related, but even though, Dino treated him as such and somtimes even became that 'overprotective mother hen type'.

"Kufufu... Tsunayoshi."

"Tsunaaa!" Dino laughed and entered the room. He immediately glomped the smaller boy only releasing him after noticing the watermelon slices. He grabbed one and chomped on it, "Don't mind if I do!~" through a mouthful of the pink fruit he said, "Sup Kyoya."

Hibari narrowed his eyes turning them instantly to the screen and pressed play, all signs of any slight sweetness from before gone. He smirked evilly as he saw the blood from his enemies splatter, gunshots and screams erupting in the air. Dino shivered and clung onto Tsuna for 'support', not noticing anything different about them.

Gokudera growled, "Hey don't get so close to him, Dino..." his attitude instantly switched as he looked at Tsuna, "Hi Jyuudaime, how are you? How was your day? I haven't seen you in awhile! It's pretty hot outside huh?" he sat down near them.

Yamato smiled and sneaked a watermelon slice.

"H-hi Gokudera.." he glanced shyly at Hibari.

Mukuro sat in between Tsuna and Hibari and grabbed a watermelon. He looked between them curiously and bit into the fruit. Was he the only one who felt some tension with the both of them?

"Hey can I play?" Dino said excitedly, already grabbing Tsuna's control.

"THESE ARE GOOD TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted as he bit the watermelon enthusiastically, the juice spraying on to the floor.

"Don't you have a baseball game or something?" Yamato said.

"Why would he have a baseball game, idiot?" Gokudera answered.

"To play?" he laughed loudly.

"Hey, sport games are cool to the extreme." Ryohei defended.

Hibari rolled his eyes and grit his teeth, _So annoying_.. he wished they'd just leave so he'd be alone with Tsuna again. He didn't understand how the brunet could be friends with these idiots. He thought he'd be with him alone finally. He was actually looking forward to the summer since he expected them not to hang around them, like they did at school. He glanced pointedly at Dino still clinging to a fidgety Tsuna. _Guess not_. He felt a spark of jealousy surge through him, _why doesn't he push him off like he did to me?_ He caught Tsuna's eyes and felt slighty better when the other gave him a small, embarrassed smile.

Mukuro caught this and smirked, _I see.._. "Kufufu.." he reached out for another slice. _Interesting. _Tsuna had a light blush on his cheeks occasionally touching his lips, only a fool wouldn't be able to put two and two together. Sadly, he was surrounded by them.

"You shouldn't be eating that." Hibari said, eyes never leaving the screen, intent on killing Dino.

A blue eyebrow raised suspiciously, "And why is that?" was it poisoned? Ryohei seemed to be fine considering he already ate five...

"Because you're a pineapple head." came a plain voice. Dino whined as he died.

A vein throbbed on his forehead.

* * *

**Party: sorry if I add other characters pining on Tsuna, I'm a sucker for AllxTsuna. He is such an uke XD**


End file.
